


missing

by nereid



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nereid/pseuds/nereid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her mom was wrong about him, or at least there was potential for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	missing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stainofmylove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stainofmylove/gifts).



She doesn't miss him.

(She misses him.)

Her mom knew immediately that he was bad for her, and this leaving-town-without-a-goodbye thing is a classic bad boy move.

(Her mom was wrong about him, or at least there was potential for it. Lorelai's been wrong about boys before, and this leaving-town-without-a-goodbye, well, what was there for him to say his monosyllabic goodbye to anyway.)

He was, he was bad news, period. Smoking those awful cigarettes and leaning against things like that, what did he think he was, James Dean reincarnated? Reading books does not a good boy make.

(But he was beautiful, though. She's allowed to miss that, it's all purely aesthetic. And reading books, which he obviously did a lot, sure, maybe it's not a measure of someone's goodness. But he read both Jane Austen and Bukowski, and he filled the margins of his and her books by notes, tiny writing of someone wanting to save space, desperate writing of someone wanting to make a mark.)

He dressed silly, all those denim jackets, really.

(But, she never cared much for the way he dressed, and she cared some undefinable amount for the way she sometimes caught him looking at her, like she was a very nice sentence in a very boring novel.)

So, no, she doesn't miss him, no Ma'am, not at all.

(She just wants to have him back.)


End file.
